


a man on a wire

by weddingbells



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Matchmaking, Rimming, Yoga, a hint of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis can't relax all Harry can do is try to get him to try yoga. So there Louis is, a phone number from Harry supposed to go to a yoga instructor only that it doesn't, because the person on the other end is Nick Grimshaw and things isn't quite going the way they were planned to go. Or...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing Tomlinshaw and this turned out a bit longer than I had planned to but I hope you will enjoy it xoxo

”I am telling you Louis, you need to relax. Listen, my yoga instructor is the best, call him and book some meetings and I can assure you, in no time you will be fixed.” Harry says slowly, the way he always speaks and Louis feels a bit annoyed as he pushes his fringe back.

“I don’t need _fixing_ , Harold.” He comments, trying to look offended but there is also a smile playing on his lips, crinkles around his eyes. “I’ve just had a couple of rough weeks.”

“Still.” Harry insists, looking like an eager puppy and Louis wants to sigh and complain and sigh again because it’s impossible to ignore Harry when he gets like this. “It would be good for you and seriously Louis, what can happen? You will like it, I swear.”

Louis tries to come up with hundred reasons to say no but in the end he sighs, hands in the air as he surrender as always. They all do.

“Fine, fine. Give me the damn number to the yoga instructor and I promise to call.”

Harry’s whole face, no, his whole _being_ lights up and he nods, grabbing a piece of paper as he starts so scribble down a phone number, handing it over to Louis.

“You will not regret it.”

 

**

 

Louis is already regretting many things, and as he stands in his kitchen after 3 cups of tea with the phone number in hand, he wonders how dumb it is to actually call this yoga instructor. But he should, he can’t even sleep and if it can help him relax, and maybe he for the first time in a long, long time can get a good night sleep… maybe it will be worth it. He looks at the note, then thinks now is the best time as any, and makes sure to get the right number before he hits the call button.

“Yo.” The voice on the other end say after only a short moment and Louis is momentarily startled and then he collects himself.

“Uhm, yeah hi, I was wondering about the yoga?”

“Yoga? No yoga here.”

Louis feels his stomach drops.

“Sorry must be a wrong number.”

“Must be.” The other man hang up on him and Louis feels embarrassed. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He reads the note again, carefully adding the number but as he hits call again, it’s still the same number and Louis recognizes the now tired voice on the other end.

“Who is this?”

“Uh… wrong number again, I’m looking for a yoga instructor, sorry.” Louis stammers and hangs up before the man can say anything else. This is ridiculous, what kind of number did Harry give him?! He thinks about giving up but then again there is that third time’s a charm so Louis tries once again, apparently oblivious to the fact that his phone tells him that he is dialing the same number he has the two earlier times.

“Please tell me you are a yoga instructor.” Louis says as the call connects for the third time. It’s not though. It’s the same voice as before and now Louis really wants to give up. Maybe yoga wasn’t meant for him.

“Listen poppet.” The voice says and Louis is really annoyed now that he can’t place it, he knows he’s heard it somewhere he just doesn’t know from _where_. “I only do one kind of bending over and it ain’t the rising sun or whatever it is those yoga people talk about.”

Louis wants to roll his eyes, but as no one can see him it seems a bit useless.

“I get it, obviously I got the wrong number, I get it now.” He sighs, wondering why Harry can’t keep phone numbers apart and how awkward this is. The voice laughs.

“Well then, I hope you find what you’re looking for, you’re just lucky you didn’t call ten minutes ago because then you’d be on air and make a fool out of yourself in front of the whole UK.”

On air. Radio. That’s where Louis recognize him from.

“You’re Nick Grimshaw.” He says, not really realizing how stupid it must sound until the words are out and he hears Nick on the other end, laughing.

“One and only, and you are?”

“Louis.” Louis mutters, and then because he doesn’t want to seem like a jerk that believes everyone will know who he is just from his first name, he adds. “Tomlinson. You know, Harry’s mate.”

“’S got so many mates, Styles doesn’t he?” Nick’s voice is laid back and Louis wonders if he doesn’t have anything else to do than to talk to Louis who was obviously meant to call someone else, but it doesn’t seem like it. “Also I do know who you are, you don’t need to introduce yourself as Harry’s mate, pop star.”

He is probably smirking, but Louis ignores that.

“He was supposed to give me his number to his yoga instructor but he must have given me yours by accident then.” Louis explains and when he’s done talking Nick laughs at him.

“Yeah, I kinda figured considering how you’ve been going on about yoga now for three calls. Didn’t know it was your cup of tea, Tommo.”

“It’s not.” Louis says, now wondering why _he_ isn’t just hanging up and call Harry instead to ask him why he is giving out the wrong phone numbers to people. “Just, Harry thinks it would be good for me.”

It’s like he can almost hear Nick raise his eyebrows.

“Good for you? So Louis Tomlinson needs yoga? Not bendy enough? Trouble in paradise?”

“No.” Louis says through gritted teeth. “For your information, I just needed to relax. Harry says yoga is relaxing. Apparently I need it.”

“Harry and his yoga, I swear one day the bloke will turn into a yoga mat.” Nick sounds as if he is shaking his head and also sitting down as to make himself more comfortable and Louis needs to smile a bit to that comment. Just a bit.

“Tell me about it.” He sighs, sitting down comfortably on the couch as he tucks his feet underneath him. “And now he wants me to start as well. Maybe it’s a cult, do you think he wants me to join a cult?”

Nick laughs and Louis wants to smile even bigger just as he hears that, because Nick’s laugh has always been something he likes to listen to even though Louis would never admit to listening to Nick’s show that often. Even if he does.

“Maybe, run away while you can. Leave the band, get into gardening instead.” Nick suggests and Louis rolls his eyes.

“Don’t think it’s my thing.”

“Won’t know until you try it pop star.” Nick says with what must be a grin and then add. “But some of us needs to do some work now, so if you excuse me I am going to have to hang up. Good luck on your search for inner peace or whatever.”

Louis remembers suddenly how they aren’t even supposed to be talking like this and he feels the need to say something to make up for being the idiot calling the wrong number, even if it was Harry’s fault.

“Well… well… yeah, gotta let you get back to talk about how pretty I am, huh?” He says, not sure why he says that because it’s so _stupid_. Nick is quiet and Louis wonders if he really hung up on him before he said this but then there’s a sharp

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“Bit dumb saying it on national radio though innit?” Louis teases, and now he can practically, once more, here Nick roll his eyes so hard they are probably in danger of getting stuck in the back of his head.

“Goodbye Louis Tomlinson.” Nick says.

This time they actually hang up.

Louis hesitates, but then he hits the save as new contact-button that appears over Nick’s phone number. It might be good to have after all. You never know.

 

**

 

It’s three days later and Louis isn’t sure why he didn’t tell Harry about him giving out the wrong number, instead Louis googled yoga instruction videos and has spent the morning trying out different positions himself and now every single muscle in his body hurts. He wants to call the rest of the lads and complain but they would most likely end up laughing at him instead and Louis isn’t looking for laughs now. He hesitates, but then he opens his message app and finds Nick’s contact.

 **“You were right, yoga is a bad idea.”** Louis texts, and the time it takes for Nick to reply makes him a bit worried that maybe Nick didn’t at all think it was appropriate for Louis to text him or have his number. He isn’t sure why it worries him, it just does.

**“I am always right. Also sorry for the late reply, I had saved your contact as the poop emoji and I was laughing at myself for being absolutely hilarious.”**

Louis has no idea why this makes him laugh too.

**“You’re so obnoxious, I have no idea why people are friends with you.”**

**“Yet you’re texting me love : )”**

Louis realizes it’s true and he sighs at the whole situation he is in. Texting Nick Grimshaw, that’s not something he thought he would be doing like this.

**“Yep I am just that desperate.”**

**“Thought you had a bunch of little pop star friends to hang out with how is old Haz anyway?”**

**“Good.”** is the only thing Louis texts and then he sends another message and he knows it’s desperate because he is only doing it because he doesn’t want Nick to have a reason to stop texting him and he hates himself for it. **“Did you really mean it when you said I’m pretty?”**

**“You really can’t let that go can you?”**

Louis blushes because it’s stupid how he can’t but he hadn’t really thought it was true that Nick had called him pretty until everyone started tweeting about it and then he listened in on that part of the show to find out that it was indeed true.

 **“Like you can’t let go of thinking about my pretty face!!”** he texts back again, hoping this will show Nick how extremely in control he is about this whole thing.

**“Ha ha x”**

Louis doesn’t reply and he does _not_ spend a good few minutes thinking about how Nick added an ‘x’ to the end of that message as if they are friends even though Louis only thought Nick hung out with hipster people and Harry who might be considered a bit of a hipster. He does spend a lot of time wondering why he is slowly becoming more and more into the thought of talking to Nick who he didn’t even know he liked.

 

**

 

Louis spends a good few weeks now and then texting Nick and re-follows him on twitter which causes the fandom to have a slight meltdown which he ignores. As Nick follows him back and favorites a few tweets which Louis just can’t stop smiling about Harry asks about it too.

“Hey, why are you following Nick on twitter again?”

Louis blushes slightly, because he has still to tell Harry about the mishap with the number and now it just feels stupid when it’s been this many weeks.

So he lies, it’s the only thing he can do.

“Can’t hold a grudge forever can ya?” He asks, hoping he sounds as if it’s not a big deal at all. Harry stares at him but he doesn’t ask any more questions, which Louis is very thankful for.

He sends a DM to Nick instead.

**“You tweet so much I get tired from just reading them.”**

He doesn’t get a reply but then again maybe Nick doesn’t really check his DM’s that often. When Louis is about to go to bed later though, he gets a notification of Nick tweeting, saying _‘some people think I tweet too much, here is one just for you :) x’_ and Louis laughs into his pillow feeling absolutely ridiculous as he does that.

 

 

**

 

Louis is surprised no one actually realizes he is talking that much to Nick, surprised and maybe a little sad Nick isn’t talking to Harry about it but then again it’s also making him a bit happy to have this friendship, something that is just his and it’s amazing. He doesn’t know when he starts making a habit out of texting Nick when he wakes up and if he wakes up to texts from Nick he is even happier, but it happens.

And then there’s a tour break and he is back in London, days to himself and he wonders if he should do something else than just text when he is out in the pub.

It’s not something he usually does but Louis has downed two vodka shots and he is feeling bold and that’s why he decides to finally text Nick, adding a picture of his empty glasses.

**“Wanna come for drinks? Out in a pub now join me x”**

He hits send and his heart is beating way faster than it should have because it’s just a drink, not like he is asking Nick out on a date or anything. They are friends and friends can have drink with each other and it doesn’t have to mean anything else than what it is.

**“It’s Wednesday, pop star. Some of us have real jobs.”**

Maybe Louis should be offended with that reply but he’s not, he just smiles and orders in another drink and then sends a

**“Please?”**

**“Fiiiine. Text me where you are and I’ll be there x”**

 

Louis is beyond tipsy when Nick finally arrives and maybe that is why he gets a bit dizzy when Nick walks into the pub, dressed in a black jacket and ridiculously tight jeans and a flower pattern shirt that Louis would make fun off if it wasn’t for the fact that the top buttons are open and showing of chest hair and Louis didn’t know he had a thing for chest hair but obviously on Nick it looks good. Nick notices him and grins, but as he orders a drink and then sits down he grimaces.

“This is pretty public, don’t wanna end up getting mobbed or dragged on twitter for hanging out with Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis laughs, a bit too loudly and Nick rolls his eyes but he is smiling, eyes sparkling and Louis wonders if there is as much hair product in his hair as he suspects it is. He pokes Nick’s arm, as if he can’t really decide on what else to do.

“Drink with me. One drink at least, even if you have to be up at ridiculous o’clock in the morning.”

Nick laughs loudly at that and sips his beer and looks at Louis and the empty glasses around him.

“So how have you been? Did you skip yoga and turned to liquor instead?”

Louis sticks his tongue out.

“If you must know this is just a one time thing, I’ve tried yoga a lot of times now. But right now, this is a better way to relax. Drink and hang out with you.”

Nick smiles at that, a very pleased smug smile that Louis kind of wants to wipe off his face but then again it is kind of nice to look at, maybe it’s the alcohol thinking again.

“Didn’t you hear it’s pretty stressful to hang out with me? I have trouble using indoor voices and such, it’s embarrassing probably.” Nick comments and Louis laughs a bit too loud at that himself, a few heads turning but thankfully no one pays them any attention.

“Well I’m loud too, seems like we will get along just fine.” Louis says, voice only a bit dripping with a slur and he orders another drink. He kind of wants Nick to have one too, but then again Nick is already drinking beer and he did say he has work in the morning and Louis doesn’t want him to have to wake up with a hangover. Louis probably will though.

“So how are the lads?” Nick asks and Louis arches an eyebrow.

“Are you attempting small talk?”

Nick snorts at that.

“I don’t have to attempt, I’m great at small talk, I talk for a _living_ pop star, talking is what I do best.”

“It is?” Louis says, and he watches Nick and finds himself wondering what other kinds of things he is good at and wow, that was a quick turn of events and he had not expected his mind to go down that road. As it starts though he can’t stop it and suddenly Louis is very aware of the way Nick’s hands are huge, and his fingers long and slender, and his knees and arms look good along with a face and hair and…

“Well I think you are pretty talkative as well huh, seems like sometimes the others have trouble keeping you quiet.” Nick muses and Louis wants to laugh or slap him playfully and he decides to do both.

It’s easy this. They talk for hours, Louis doesn’t even know how long they talk and it’s not until Louis feels that he really needs to go out and get a smoke that Nick sighs and says he should probably get going.

“Nooo…” Louis complains, clinging to Nick’s arm with one hand as the other is holding the cigarette. “Not yet, one more drink.”

Nick laughs, squeezing Louis’ arm.

“You know what pop star, I think we should get you home, huh? Don’t want any bad press finding you here.”

He looks so caring and Louis feels his drunken heart clench a little and he sighs happily before nodding.

“Are you taking me home?”

Nick laughs once more and nods.

“Helping you, anyway. Then I will be on my way.”

Nick helping him home means getting him a cab and telling the driver where to drive and Louis is half drunk and half overjoyed with the fact that Nick is so caring. Before the door to the cab closes Nick leans forward, smiling as he brushes a long finger over Louis’ hand.

“I had fun tonight Louis.”

“Me too.” Louis slurs happily and then quickly adds. “Text me tomorrow?”

Nick nods, smiling fondly as the door closes.

“Don’t worry, I will. Will probably piss you off though considering you’ll be going through the hangover from hell.”

Louis pouts.

“I will not. I can handle this. I rarely get hungover at all.”

 

**

 

Louis wakes up the next morning with the actual hangover from hell and he is kind of disappointed with himself for not remembering to have a glass of water before bed because he is 23 and should know better by now. Also bit pissed Nick turned out to be right. He grunts as he rolls out of bed, crawling to the bathroom where he manages to drink from the tap and brush his teeth, the fresh taste of mint making him feel better before he finds some aspirin in his medicine cabinet.

Louis got drunk with Nick Grimshaw last night. Nick Grimshaw watched him get drunk and if Louis hasn’t made things up he helped him home and Louis prays to god he didn’t say anything dumb or stupid or anything about how great Nick smells because god. Louis’ cheeks get flushing red just from the thought of that and he checks his phone to see if there are any messages waiting for him but it’s not, his phone is blissfully quiet which also means that he can’t have done anything stupid enough to have made it to the tabloids or for Nick to make fun of him on the breakfast show.

He looks at the time, it’s late but not too late and Louis does not have plans to do anything else today and he is so thankful he doesn’t actually have to.

He dresses in sweats and a jumper, making himself tea and watches Hollyoaks while his hangover is slowly starting to go from a hell-ish one to more of just a normal headache, when his phone signals a text.

**“You awake yet?”**

Louis smiles too big when he sees the text and that Nick’s name is attached to it and quickly texts back.

**“Yes but at what cost?”**

**“Louis Tomlinson it’s 2pm!”**

**“I don’t have anywhere to be, I don’t plan to go out, I can stay in!”**

**“I am ashamed of you.”**

Louis feels offended and is about to reply when a new text come in.

**“So you still have a break right. Can I come over later?”**

Louis feels how his stomach does a flip he did not allow it to do, and then he quickly texts back.

**“Yes, of course. Just text me before you get here and I’ll buzz you in.”**

**“:)”**

 

Louis forces himself to actually fix his hair a little, but he doesn’t want to look as if he is trying something that he isn’t trying to do. It doesn’t mean anything that Nick is coming over and surely he isn’t expecting anything to happen. He couldn’t. After all there could be many reasons for someone to visit, and they have been great friends lately. Great friends.

Louis tries to tell himself he is not nervous but he still jumps three feet as he hears the bell ringing, signaling someone is coming to the door. He lets Nick into the property, and soon there is a soft knock on the door. Louis swallows before he opens.

Nick is wearing a long, light brown coat, hair is perfectly styles and his jeans are ripped, and his boots look expensive, like those Harry likes to wear. Louis feels very fond of the whole thing.

“Hi.” Louis says, voice surprisingly steady despite how nervous he is and also still slightly hungover.

“Hey there.” Nick says with a smile, stepping inside and hanging his coat on Louis’ coat hanger that is never used really.

“How’s the head?” Nick continues and Louis leans against the wall before realizing he should probably show Nick inside his place, not just the entrance hall and he signals for Nick to follow.

“It’s good. Better. Really.” He says and laughs nervously. They stop in the living area, Louis turning to face Nick just as Nick stops as well. Louis’ skin is tingling in ways it has been a long time since it did.

“So…” Nick says, and it’s strange to see him like this, from when Louis has met him in the past and recently he is always so sure of himself but now he doesn’t look so sure of what to do with himself, as if he is too big in Louis’ space, even though he isn’t.

“So…” Louis repeats, hands shoved down his pockets. Nick sighs.

“I don’t know what I’m doing here. I just needed to know.”

Louis bits down hard on his lower lip, not sure where this is going at all.

“Needed to know what?”

“Just want to know what you want from me.” Nick says and Louis feels a bit lost even though his heart starts beating faster because maybe, just maybe Nick is thinking about this too. Thinking about what they have been doing, the same way Louis has been thinking about it.

“What I want from you?” Louis asks, careful, quietly, so unlike his normal voice but it’s because he isn’t really sure what to expect, and he has never done anything like this before and this is _Harry’s mate_. “What… what do you mean?”

Nick shrugs, as if he isn’t bothered by it even though Louis can tell he is a bit stressed out and it makes Louis feel better that he obviously isn’t the only one overthinking this whole situation.

“Dunno. I mean. We hang out, we drink, we talk all the time and I don’t know what we’re doing here, I don’t know if you’re trying to get into my pants or if you’re just seriously desperate for some company and friends.”

Louis swallows. He doesn’t know what to say because he isn’t sure what they are doing, he isn’t sure what he is doing and his head is killing him. He swallows again, stepping aside so that Nick can come inside and then takes his aspirin before he replies.

“Uhm… I… don’t know.” He whispers and Nick shakes his head, running a hand through his quiff and then groaning as if he realizes he just messed up his hair.

“I don’t know either. It is driving me crazy, Louis. It’s fun talking to you and it was even more fun hanging out and it was great to just… I haven’t had that fun in a long time.”

Louis nods, and it makes his heart swell a little with pride, or something close to pride. He is funny. Nick is having fun with him. _With him_. Nick, who seems to have so many friends who always get up to crazy things and who never stops laughing, is actually having fun with _him_.

“I never thought this would happen, Harry is gonna kill me.” Nick mutters, and then before Louis has time to say anything he adds. “Can I kiss you?”

Louis’ breath hitches and he nods before even thinking about what he is agreeing to here, before thinking about that he just agreed to kiss Nick Grimshaw, Harry’s friend, someone Louis shouldn’t be kissing and who has been driving him crazy in the past, and who Louis has been trying to drive insane. He just nods and then Nick is in his space, crowding him against the kitchen counter and Louis hopes he doesn’t taste like old booze and morning breath when Nick closes the distance between their lips, kissing him eagerly and licking his way into Louis’ already open mouth.

It’s been a while since Louis was kissed, properly kissed, but he is sincerely wondering if he has ever before been kissed the way Nick is kissing him now. His lips and tongue manage to be both soft and very eager, Louis whimpers desperately against his lips for more kissing as Nick’s big hands cup both his cheeks and Louis practically melts against the kitchen counter. Nick leans into him, their bodies now pressed together and Louis wraps his arms around Nick’s neck, standing up on his tippy toes to reach better because Nick is absolutely too tall for his own good and he tastes like something strawberry and Louis just wants more.

He doesn’t know for how long they have been kissing but his lips feel sore and are probably red when they pull away; Nick leaning his forehead against Louis’ so that he is still very close, taking deep breaths as he looks into Louis’ eyes.

“Not trying to rush things here but…”

“Bedroom.” Louis finishes for him, hoping he doesn’t come off as too desperate but maybe he is a little, because if it was a long time since he was properly kissed, it’s been even longer since he’s been properly fucked and if Nick is as good with his cock and fingers as he is with his tongue, Louis decides he really doesn’t want to wait any longer than necessary to try out just how good he is. They stumble towards the bedroom, Louis trying to lead the way as they bump against walls and furniture, fingers trying to unbutton shirts and pants and get all the clothes out of the way and then they fall down on the bed Louis is in his boxers with his sweats down his ankles and Nick’s jeans got lost somewhere along the way and his shirt falls just next to the bed. Louis falls down onto his back, looking up at Nick for a moment before Nick crawls on top of him, straddling his thighs and kissing Louis tenderly yet passionate and needy as he for the first time roll his hips down against Louis, getting their cocks in contact with each other.

“Come on, get naked, get naked.” Louis whines, really not liking the way Nick is still wearing briefs and his heart is pounding with anticipation. Nick laughs but then he undresses quickly, both their boxers finally on the floor and Louis needs a moment to just look at Nick, touching his chest and watching his cock and swallows because fuck, Louis isn’t sure he has ever been with anyone that big before.

They kiss, passionately, and Louis whimpers against Nick’s lips, hating that he whimpers like this, hating how desperate he is but he just needs something, anything, and it’s not enough to just be skin against skin.

“Beautiful.” Nick mutters and slowly he starts kissing down Louis’ chest, and Louis watches him and his heart is threatening to beat out of his chest, he has never been this excited about anything before. Nick kisses his stomach, close to his hard cock that is red and leaking against his stomach already but he doesn’t touch it yet and it annoys Louis, but he also can’t be annoyed because Nick moves between his legs, big smirk on his face.

“I want to try something. Can I?” Nick asks, and he is so close to Louis’ cock, so close to him. “I want to.”

There is no chance in hell Louis can say no to anything right now. No chance.

“Go on then.” Louis whimpers, only slightly desperate and he looks down at Nick, Nick who is between his legs, spreading them, Nick who is naked and grinning and licking his lips and Louis is naked and hard and Nick is hard and oh _god_.

“Calm down, pop star.” Nick muses as he licks his lips again and he is taking it slow and he is being absolutely obnoxious and Louis wants to smother him with a pillow or kiss him until he falls asleep, he can’t really decide. He is about to tell Nick again to get on with it when Nick lowers his head and Louis can feel his tongue dart out of his mouth before a hand wraps around his cock. Nick strokes him slowly, too slowly really but it doesn’t matter because Nick’s tongue is near his entrance and then finally, finally Nick licks him properly, his tongue sliding inside his hole and Louis’ whole body arches and he can’t help but groan. Nick is rimming him, Nick Grimshaw’s got his tongue in his arse and Louis couldn’t even make this up in his wildest dreams and he could never even begin to wish for this to happen. Louis has been rimmed before, not that often but he has, and still this feels like the first time for everything because Nick is just that good. Louis lets out a loud moan and he wonders if Nick is smirking about how loud he is, he probably is but it doesn’t matter because Nick’s tongue is still in him, so deep Louis can feel Nick’s nose pressed against his balls and he arches his back again and his hands desperately reaches for the headboard of the bed, just needing to hold on to something. He is pretty sure if he doesn’t, he will just fly out of this bed on little clouds as this is the best thing he has ever experienced.

“Nick fucking hell, don’t stop.” He gasps, words low and probably incoherent because conversations are not easy to keep up right now and he is so hard it hurts and if Nick keeps doing that thing, that thing where his tongue just swirls around and manages to do all kinds of things to him, Louis will come just from this. Nick doesn’t seem to want to stop, he keeps going and Louis is absolutely ridiculously in love with the way this feels, and he lets out a loud moan and then as Nick’s hands move over his cock he comes, harder than he has in a long time. Nick pulls away as he does, but as soon as his tongue leaves his entrance he’s got two fingers inside him instead and it doesn’t even feel like it’s a stretch, but Louis clench around Nick’s fingers with a whimper.

“Feeling good?” Nick asks and he is so talkative, Louis wonders how he can form words in a time like this. Louis just nods, breathing hard as he tries to beg Nick to give him more even if he can’t form words, his orgasm still affecting him.

“Where are your condoms?” Nick asks and Louis is suddenly worried if he even has any condoms, he hasn’t been in need of any for a long time now, but he nods in direction of his drawer, hoping Nick can find any. Nick moves over, and with three fingers now still finger Louis, he manages to find both condoms and lube and Louis thanks himself for always being prepared. Nick pulls away, ripping the wrapper of a condom and Louis watches with big eyes as he rolls it onto his cock and god he is so big and Louis wants to feel him inside now.

“Nick, please.” He whispers and Nick leans in, kissing him again and Louis spreads his legs and he wonders if Nick will be opposed to doing this facing him, and it doesn’t seem to be a problem because Nick lines himself up and then finally, finally he is pushing past Louis’ ring of muscles and slowly he pushes in inch by inch until Louis feels full and Nick’s face is pressed against his neck.

They take deep breaths, Louis isn’t sure why they are both so still, it’s as if both of them need to adjust and then finally, finally, Nick starts moving. Louis’ back arches, he moves in positions he wasn’t aware he could be in and Nick snickers as he still thrusts slowly, a bit too slowly, into Louis’ tight heat. He pulls out, letting Louis move up on his side as he enters him again, and Louis can grab hold of the bed easier now even though he misses looking at Nick. He can’t think about that though, he is horny to a point of no return and he can’t believe Nick Grimshaw is making him feel all these things.

“You are very bendy, the yoga must have helped.” Nick muses and Louis groans into a pillow.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up, just fuck me, fuck.”

“So very rude, say please.”

“ _Please_.” Louis whimpers, all he can do and it’s as if Nick hadn’t really expected him to actually say it but as he does, Nick starts thrusting harder, faster and Louis wonders if they are going to end up breaking the bed and he doesn’t even care. Nick is so deep, he slams into Louis’ prostate and Louis yelps, moving his body again in positions he didn’t even know he could do but he is happy he can because Nick gets the perfect angle and with a few more thrusts, Louis feels himself close again and soon he is coming again, staining the sheets once more as he empties himself and his whole body feels like it is on fire.

“So pretty, so very pretty, you love this don’t you?” Nick murmurs in his ear and his voice is so soothing and filthy and absolutely everything Louis wasn’t aware he was dreaming of and he can’t do anything but nod.

“Come on my face, please.” He hears himself whimper and Nick grins, kissing Louis hard before he shakes his head, slipping out of Louis and gets out of bed, pulling Louis with him and lifting him up on top of the desk Louis usually sits at when he tries to write songs but probably never will sit down at ever again, at least not to focus because he will only think of Nick holding him up with one arm, the other hand pushing pencils and papers and books out of the way before he places Louis on the desk again.

Louis has come twice since they started doing this and he can still feel his dick still half hard against his thigh because this is like a fantasy, it’s like Nick is helping him live out bad porno fantasies and Louis shouldn’t be this turned on but he is. They kiss passionately again, Louis whimpering as Nick still isn’t inside him again, just kissing him and touching him, his long fingers tracing the tattoos on his chest.

“Nick…” Louis begs, not sure what he is begging for, just knowing that he doesn’t want this to end just yet.

“Can you come again?” Nick whispers and Louis wants to cry because he isn’t sure if he can.

“I…”

“One more time for me baby, you’re so pretty like this, so pretty Louis.” Nick murmurs in his ear now and he slides inside him again, filling Louis up with his cock and Louis feels his own cock twitch again, he is exhausted but apparently his body isn’t because is cock is slowly filling up again to full size, maybe not as hard as it was before but it’s still hard and he is so sore. “Come for me once more and I will come all over your pretty cheekbones.”

Louis sobs, there’s an actual sob because he wants it so badly and hates that he does but also loves it and he wraps arms and legs around Nick’s body, Nick who is still pounding into him as if he can never get tired, ever. Louis wonders if he works out, wonders how often he has sex and how many sexual partners he’s been with and it’s a bit disturbing and intriguing at the same time and suddenly Louis wonders if Nick thinks he seems inexperienced or if he thinks he’s bad. He takes a deep breath, meeting Nick’s hips and getting him deeper and then decides that if Nick thought he was bad in bed he wouldn’t still be doing this and Louis bites down hard on Nick’s shoulder, hiding a whimper as he feels his third orgasm that night wash over him and it’s almost painful the way the few drops of come sips out and his chest feels as if it’s caving in from pleasure.

“Good boy.” Nick murmurs and he lifts Louis up in his arms again, carrying him over to the bed where he put him down, Louis just melts into the pillows and then Nick is slipping out of him and Louis is so sore, and he is exhausted, and he wants to close his eyes and go to sleep but he can’t because now Nick is straddling his chest and peeling off the condom, starting to slowly jerk himself off. Louis keeps his eyes open, watching Nick as if he never wants to do anything else and Nick looks so focused, his ridiculous large hand moving fast over his also ridiculously big cock who just seconds ago were so deep in Louis’ ass.

“So pretty.” Nick mumbles again, licking his lips before biting his bottom lip and then, with Louis’ name rolling off his lips he comes.

Louis closes his eyes as he feels the hot liquid squirt on his chest and face, hitting his lips and his cheekbones and probably his hair, his tongue darting out on its own accord to lick up what he can reach and it tastes sweet and Louis lets out a very content moan, his breathing slowing down as Nick collapses next to him on the bed, clearly just as pleased as Louis is.

Louis isn’t sure how long they lay like that, but there seems to be no words needing to be said and it also really doesn’t seem like Nick is planning to go anywhere right now. And it’s been so long since Louis had a good sleep, so long.

Louis falls asleep, Nick’s arms wrapped around him and Louis isn’t even sure for how long he sleeps, just that he sleeps better than he has in a long time, and when he wakes up in the morning Nick is still there. It’s nicer than Louis would have thought it would be.

 

 

**

 

A week after where Louis is still feeling as if it’s a bit difficult to walk and where he talks to Nick as often as he can even though they haven’t met up since, Louis decides to call Harry and invite him over. He needs to tell him what is going on. He should tell him.

He makes Harry the best tea he’s got and as they are sitting opposite of each other in Louis’ kitchen, he knows he can’t keep the small talk up for much longer.

“So… I should tell you something. I don’t want you hearing it from someone else but me.” Louis manages to say after Harry has finished drinking his tea. Harry looks surprised.

“Oh? What is it?”

Louis sighs, taking a deep breath and then he just says it.

“I had sex with Nick. Grimshaw. I mean, I ended up calling him, you gave me the wrong number when you were making me do yoga and we started talking and then we’ve been texting and stuff and we met up during the break and then it… it just happened.”

Louis speaks very quickly, not even breathing between the words which causes him to look a bit as if he has just finished a morning jog when he finishes talking. Harry stares at him.

“You and Nick? Really?”

Louis nods, wondering what Harry will do or say now. Will he shout? Will he be mad?

“You’re not mad are you, right?” He asks, very worried and wants to make sure and Harry laughs at that, shaking his head.

“No, why would I be mad? I mean, what are the odds though huh? You calling Nick and hanging out, I mean that’s almost as if it’s destiny, as…”

There is something in his voice, as if something is going on. It takes a couple of minutes and then Louis realizes just what is going on.

“It wasn’t an accident.” He says, staring at Harry and Harry tries to look innocent, but his eyebrows, his lips, his eyes betray him because Harry can’t lie for shit.

“No, no, why would you…”

“You wanted me to get Nick’s number, you wanted me to call him!” Louis points to Harry, his entire being blaming Harry now. “Harry, what the fuck!”

Harry gets up from his chair, as if he is going to try to run. His hands grab the chair.

“Well, I mean, you guys are perfect for each other!” He says, eyes sparkling. “I mean, _duh_ obviously since you ended up in bed almost right away and…”

Louis stands up too, and Harry backs away a few steps. Louis isn’t sure what he wants to do to his friend, it’s tied between kicking him and pouring his water bottle over him.

“You…”

“And you slept okay right? And you’re relaxed? So maybe all you needed was a good fuck and…”

Louis throws a cushion from one of the chairs at him and Harry laughs before he starts running. Louis chases him for far longer than he had intended, until Harry falls down on the soft rug in the living room and squeals as Louis tickles him and Louis isn’t sure if he ever apologizes but maybe it really wasn’t anything to apologize for.

After all, it did turn out quite okay.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this prompt "Prompt: 2nd part to man on a wire. Nick and Louis are doing this thing still, and nothing official. Even though they both want it. The three,nick Louis and harry are hanging out together for the first time. Harry who is still gloating about destiny and what not, when nick says "harold, you will no longer be godfather to our children If you don't stop." Or something like it and Louis is laughing and freaking out at the same time... longer than I thought." and decided to write this little thing. Enjoy!

“Look at you guys, look at me, look at us, all having a nice time.” Harry exclaims, his hands together as an old lady doting over her grandchildren and Louis grunts, sitting down on the chair and grabbing a menu. Typical drinks, typical pub food, typical Harry acting like a dumbass.

“Be quiet or I’m leaving.” Louis hisses and Nick is next to him and Nick just giggles as if he finds this amusing. Louis knew he shouldn’t have agreed to come tonight, obviously those two will team up on him as two hipsters usually does, or Louis thinks so anyway, because apart from Harry and Nick Louis steers clear from hipsters.

“If someone had told me two years ago that I would be having dinner and drinks with Louis Tomlinson and Nick Grimshaw…” Harry continues, still sighing happily as he watches the two of them. “I would never have believed it. You guys are just so cute. Adorable.”

“Okay, let’s order!” Louis says loudly, trying to change the subject because this is awkward, the way Harry is talking is awkward because Louis and Nick might have been doing their thing for months now but apart from Nick staying at Louis’, or the other way around when they have time off, Louis isn’t actually sure about what they are doing here.

He isn’t sure he wants to find out either, doesn’t want to jinx anything that feels good the way it is.

“And that it’s all thanks to me!” Harry continues, clearly not ready to let the subject go and Louis hits himself with the menu repeatedly. “Can you actually believe that I managed to get you two together? And you thought you needed yoga.” He tells Louis, the tone of his voice is the kind where you just wait for him to add a ‘ _tsk tsk’_ and shake his head in his direction. Harry doesn’t do that though and Louis is thankful for that, and even more thankful when Nick reassuringly squeezes his thigh.

“Hazza, if you’re not quiet now you can forget that you will be the father of our godchildren.” Nick muses, and then it’s like time stops and Harry lets out a little disappointed squeal at the same time Louis feels his blood freeze.

“I am quiet, I’m quiet.” Harry whines and Louis stands up.

“I, uhm. Gotta get a smoke, or, I mean, I think I’m getting a call I need better reception.” He mutters desperately and then runs out of the pub as quickly as he can with his dignity still intact.

He stands outside in the cool London breeze, taking deep breaths when Nick shows up next to him after just a few minutes. He is tall and lanky next to him, running his fingers carefully through his quiff.

“You, uhm, wanna tell me what happened in there darling?”

“Nothing.” Louis says, a bit too quickly. “Nothing happened.”

“No?” Nick arches an eyebrow, moving a bit closer to Louis and Louis takes a step back without thinking. “Because it kind of looks as if you are freaking out.”

”I’m not freaking out.” Louis says, fists clenched so hard he actually worries he might break them. Nick sighs.

“Louis, you are so…”

“No, no I’m not freaking out, why would I be freaking out?” Louis asks and he keeps going now, each word his voice is getting higher pitched. “I mean you are just obviously planning to have children with me. How many? Do they have names? Did you start looking at schools? Boys or girls? Have you talked to an adoption agency?”

He almost screams the last word, that’s how high pitched his voice is now and Nick takes a step back, hands in the air.

“It was a joke, a comment, something to shut Harry up. It didn’t mean that I…”

“ _How often do you think about having children with me_?” Louis asks and his voice is practically louder than ever before and his heart is beating so fast, Louis isn’t sure how a heart can beat this fast and he isn’t sure if he is terrified or scared or if he is actually quite in love with the idea that Nick has been thinking about him and children, as if they are a thing, a real thing and not just people hooking up when other people aren’t looking. “Because as far as I know, we are not even boyfriends, we are not together and single people just having sex don’t really plan to settle down and raise kids together do they?”

It’s something about the way Nick’s face changes when he says that, that has Louis realizing he said something that truly hurt him. Often Nick hides his emotions better than anyone, better than Louis himself and better than Zayn but now, his shoulders drop and his lips curl down and his eyes darken in a bad way. Not the way they darken as Louis takes him all the way to the back of his throat in one go, no they darken in a sad way, an upset way and Louis wants to take back whatever it was he said just now that had Nick look at him like this.

“Oh.”

“Nick.” Louis says, but Nick just shakes his head, backing away from Louis now.

“No, whatever Louis. I gotta get back in there, Harry is waiting. Probably hungry. Don’t deprive the boy of his food.”

“Nick…” Louis tries to reach for him, wanting to ask what he said but Nick pushes his hand away, and disappears into the pub and Louis just watches.

He thinks about it for two minutes and then decides to just turn around and go home, and not head back inside.

 

**

 

He is out of the shower when he finds his phone and he’s got five messages all from Harry, each one a bit more panicked than the other.

**“Lou where did u go??”**

**“LOUIS WHAT HAPPENED WITH NICK”**

**“are u ignoring my texts prick what happened with nick what did you guys do”**

**“Louis Tomlinson stop ignoring me the fuck is wrong with u!!”**

**“Louis Nick is crying wtf happened u better explain urself???”**

Louis lets out a little, or rather loud groan at that, pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes before he grabs his phone again.

**“who is this?”**

He will get so much shit for this and well he does when Harry calls and is yelling at him as soon as he picks up.

“This is not the time for jokes!” Harry tells him, and he sounds angry and tipsy only he shouldn’t be tipsy unless he and Nick had many drinks after Louis left. “Nick is in my bed and crying and won’t tell me what is wrong and I have no idea what the fuck happened or why you disappeared so either you explain yourself or you just get over here and fix this.”

Louis whimpers sadly, he hates when Harry yells at him.

“I just didn’t know he thought it would be appropriate to start talking about us having kids!” He says when he feels like he can form words again. “Haz, we’re not even dating and I told him that, he can’t talk to me about children and all that when we are not even…”

Harry lets out such a loud, frustrated groan at that, it has Louis worried he will break through the phone to strangle him.

“You told him you’re not even dating?! Then what the fuck is it that you have been doing lately? Louis you’re such an idiot!”

“Stop calling me an idiot and stop yelling at me!” Louis yells, which probably isn’t smart but he feels like crying too and Harry yelling at him really isn’t helping this right now. Harry sighs, as if he isn’t too happy about that but he stops cursing and his voice goes back to its normal, soothing state and Louis wants to cry even more now.

“Louis, Nick likes you. You’re an idiot if you can’t see he likes you, and he probably thought you liked him too, and now he thinks he is just a fuck to you and that he doesn’t mean a thing and now he is crying.” Harry takes a deep breath, as if it’s truly exhausting to talk about that. “He is sobbing like a child and feels pathetic which makes it worse and I don’t know what to do.”

“Fuck.” Louis hisses under his breath and this was not the plan, it was not the plan for this to happen right now and Louis can’t even focus because the only thing he can hear is that Nick likes him, he repeats Harry’s words in his head over and over again. Nick likes you.

“Louis, you like him too. I can see you like him too. You do, don’t you?” Harry asks and it’s almost as if he is a bit desperate, as if he can’t really decide what he is going to do with himself if Louis says no. “Louis, please.”

“Yes.” Louis whispers, and he doesn’t even have to think about it because of course he likes Nick, of course he does, he has since they started talking, maybe even before. “Yeah. Yes. I like him.”

The relieved sigh from Harry is so loud Louis wonders if he would be able to hear it even without the phone.

“So are you coming over here? Please? Fix this?”

Louis has already grabbed his car keys and a jacket.

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming, I’ll be there in five minutes.”

Harry sighs again and then before Louis he hang up on him he hears.

“Oh and Louis?”

“Yeah, yeah?” Louis asks, struggling with his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he tries to lock the door.

“If you end up fucking in my bed I am never, ever talking to you again _ever_.”

 

**

 

Louis wonders if love is supposed to feel like this, wonders if love is supposed to make you feel like your heart is beating out of your chest and if you can’t breathe and honestly, he is also feeling a bit nauseous. He walks up to Harry’s house, unsure if he is walking quickly or slowly, but as he knocks on the door his hand is shaking and he realizes he hasn’t really thought this through at all, not in the slightest.

What is he supposed to do? What if Nick punches him in the face? What if he won’t talk to him?

Harry opens the door, practically jumping on Louis and hugging him, before punching him on the arm.

“Ass.” He says, giving Louis a grumpy look. “He is in the bedroom, now fix this, please.”

Louis rubs the spot of the arm where Harry punched him, it hurts a bit and he hopes he won’t get a bruise because that is not what he needs right now.

“I will.” He murmurs instead and it’s not as if he’s got a choice because Harry is right now pushing him towards the bedroom.

“Go. Fix things. Make me proud.” Harry says, opening the door before pushing Louis inside and Louis almost trips as he does, it’s not very smooth and not the first thing he wants Nick to see.

As he is inside, Louis looks to the bed almost immediately. Nick is sitting there and he is not crying, but obviously as if he has been trying to hide it, he can still see that Nick has been crying. A lot. And it almost breaks Louis’ heart in pieces as he realizes Nick has been crying because of him.

“Hi.” Louis says, awkwardly not knowing what to do with himself. It’s awkward in general to be here in Harry’s room like this, alone with Nick and this whole situation is awkward.

“Hi.” Nick says, and thankfully he sounds just as awkward as Louis feels, and it makes Louis feel a little better about the whole thing. They stare at each other and then Louis whimpers.

“I’m sorry. Nick I’m so sorry.” Louis whispers, and he wants to jump up in Nick’s arms, have him hold him but there is not the time for that right now. Nick’s jaw is clenched and he seems to be fighting tears again, but when he speaks his voice is steady.

“No, no I mean you’re right. Obviously we’re not dating. Not at all. You were right, I just thought you had feelings for me but I guess that was just me.”

Louis wants to scream he is so frustrated right now.

“No, Nick that’s not it, that’s not it at all.”

“It’s not?” Nick asks, and he is almost wearing a challenging look as he meets Louis’ eyes. “Because it sounded like that. Especially when you, like, said so.”

Louis can’t even come up with anything to say. He just looks at Nick and then sighs.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry. I like you, I like you so much but I’m an idiot and… I’m just an idiot.” He whispers and Nick snorts a little.

“Yeah you are.”

Louis doesn’t know what to say. Nick speaks again though.

“But I guess so am I. I mean how many 30 year olds cry in their best friend’s bed over a pop star?” He asks and Louis can’t help but smile, he just can’t help it but Nick always makes him smile.

“Not many.” He says, and then jumps down on the bed next to Nick because enough is enough and he doesn’t want to be this far away. “But then again you are special.”

Nick tries to hide a laughter but he can’t, and then Louis is laughing too and they kiss and Nick whispers.

“This doesn’t mean I forgive you, you wanker.” He murmurs and Louis giggles before running his hands through Nick’s quiff, messing it up in the way he knows that Nick hates.

“You have to forgive me though because I’m your boyfriend.” Louis kisses Nick again as he says that, feeling his heart flutter and Nick makes a little protest noise.

“I did not agree to that.”

“Yes you did.”

“Who makes the rules in this relationships?” Nick complains and Louis practically purrs in his arms now, moving up on his lap.

“I do, it’s all me.”

“Well then, there better be a rule that when we fight we always make up because I want to do that right now.” Nick murmurs, hands moving to Louis’ bum as he pulls him even closer, kissing him a bit deeper.

“Stoop.” Louis giggles, arms wrapping around Nick’s neck as he kisses him over and over again. “Harry said he will kill us if we do anything sexual in his bed.”

“Harold won’t have to know about it.” Nick murmurs against his lips and Louis is about to agree when he hears a loud voice from outside.

“Oh yes, Harry will know all about it because Harry is right here and he can hear everything. Now get the fuck out of my bedroom!”

Louis isn’t sure who laughs harder; him, Nick or Harry but as they make their way outside of the room Harry hugs both of them, call them both an idiot multiple times and then they drink tea until both Nick and Harry falls asleep on the couch. Louis spends a few moments watching them, wondering if he should wake them up but then he decides that he should instead just cover them with blankets. He does Nick first, Nick only moving to make sure he is more comfortable before he goes back to sleeping, and Louis smiles fondly before he moves to Harry. He is about to get his own blanket when Harry reaches for him, grabbing hold of his wrist.

“Louis?” He asks, sleepily slowly and Louis whispers back.

“Yes, Haz?”

“I am so going to be the godfather to all your kids.” Harry murmurs, and without even realizing it, Louis mimics the amused smile dancing on Harry’s lips.

“Okay.” Louis whispers, kissing Harry’s temple. “Okay, Hazza.”

**Author's Note:**

> babygotstyles @ twitter and tumblr, find me


End file.
